As far as is known, the compounds of this invention have never been used, prior to this invention, directly as active components for flower induction. Such chemicals are manufactured and sold for different purposes.
Mango flowering is seasonal, normally occuring in the Philippines between December to March, depending on the location. Flower control is desirable to produce out of season crop as well as to increase production during the normal flowering season or to offset the common biennial bearing habit. Smudging or smoking to promote flowering is costly, laborious and unreliable. Attempts have been made by other researchers to promote flowering with growth regulators and some degree of success has been obtained with ethrel, a compound that produces ethylene in the plant. A method that is less costly, more effective and consistent is desirable. The discovery of methods using compounds that satisfy these criteria are part of the present invention.
In pineapple, regulation of flowering is likewise important to produce out of season crop and to time fruiting for specific harvest dates. Uniform maturity facilitates harvesting and other plantation operations. Although several compounds are known to be effective for pineapple flowering, unlike the mango, a cheaper and more effective method is still desirable.
It is the primary objective of this invention ot provide a method of promoting flowering of fruit plants, such as the mango and pineapple using certain chemicals hereinafter described.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of promoting flowering of fruit plants, such as the mango and pineapple, that are of flowering age.